v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Merry XXX-Mas
Earn Snowflakes and Ice Cups by completing tasks. You can also earn Snowflakes and Ice Cups by opening duels chests. Snowflakes are used to open coffers, and Ice Cups are used for the XXX-Mas Tournament. At the end of the daily tournament the Ice Cups quantity is reset. Ice Cups are earned at the same rate as Snowflakes and are used for the daily XXX-Mas Tournament ranking. Snowflakes The event features two types of Snowflakes: Snowflakes and Heavenly Snowflakes. Coffers XXX-Mas Little Coffer - 3 pickings, unique common event card is guaranteed. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. XXX-Mas Coffer - 5 pickings, unique rare event card is guaranteed. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. XXX-Mas Heavenly Coffer - 10 pickings, unique rare and common event cards are guaranteed, unique legendary event card is possible. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the duration of the XXX-Mas Event: Path You can earn Snowflakes and Ice Cups by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. 50 - Level up a Blue card 85 - Win Duels 5 times 120 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 4 155 - Seduce Blue cards 3 times (they can be three different cards) 190 - Open Boxes 4 times (bronze, silver or golden boxes) 225 - Level up Blue cards 5 times 260 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 8 295 - Win Duels 10 times 330 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 12 365 - Get 25 Rare Blue card duplicates 400 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 435 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 16 470 - Get 40 Common Blue card duplicates 505 - Spend 4000 Snowflakes (Snowflakes that were used during phase 2 are counted) 540 - Reach Masters League I in Duels 575 - Get 2 Epic Blue Card duplicates 610 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 20 645 - Open chests in Duels 8 times 680 - Reach Master League II in Duels 715 - Get 2 Legendary Blue card duplicates 750 - Spend 12000 Snowflakes 785 - Reach Master League III 820 - Level up Epic Blue card 10 times 855 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 24 890 - Open XXX-Mas Coffer 925 - Reach Champion League I in Duels 960 - Get 40 Rare Blue card duplicates 995 - Win Duels 20 times (Actually only needs 10 wins) 1030 - Get 10 Epic Blue card duplicates 1065 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 28 1100 - Seduce Blue cards 5 times 1135 - Have 4-star Epic Blue card 1170 - Level up Blue cards 20 times 1205 - Reach Champion League II in Duels 1240 - Have 3-star XXX-mas Hare or XXX-mas Deer 1275 - Get 7 Legendary Blue card duplicates 1310 - Have 3-star Nutcracker card 1345 - Open Silver Box 15 times 1380 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 35 1415 - Open Golden Box 1 time 1450 - Reach Champions League III in Duels 1485 - Open XXX-Mas 3 times (XXX-Mas Coffer) 1520 - Win a prize in the XXX-Mas Daily Tournament 1555 - Open XXX-Mas 6 times (XXX-Mas Coffer) 1590 - Reach Legendary League I in duel 1625 - Level up Blue cards 15 times 1660 - Get 10 Legendary Blue card duplicates 1695 - Have XXX-Mas Spirit card (Have 5-star XXX-Mas Deer card; in Phase 3) 1730 - Reach Legendary League II in duel 1765 - Have 3-star Morozko card 2000 - Level up Blue cards 25 times 2175 - Win a prize in the XXX-Mas Challange 2350 - Open XXX-Mas Coffer 5 times (actually only needs one coffer) 2525 - Reach Legendary League III in duel 2700 - Seduce Blue cards 10 times 2875 - Spend 4000 Snowflakes (you need to spend 15000 snowflakes) 3050 - Have Mjandash card 3225 - Win chapter 145 (chapter 45) 3400 - Open chests in duels 4 times (you need to open 15 duel chests) 3575 - Win Chapter 150 (chapter 50 ?) 3750 - win duels 25 times 3925 - Win Chapter 155 (55?) 4100 - Have a 5-star Nutcracker 4275 - Win Chapter 160 (60?) 4450 - Have a 5-star Morozko 4625 - Win chapter 165 (65?) 4800 - Open Legendary Chest in Duels 4975 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 170 (70?) 5150 - Open XXX-Mas Heavenly Coffer 3 times 5325 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 175 (75?) Category:Events